Time Changes Everything
by Crystal no Baka
Summary: My first fic is up and running. Please be kind to it! No flames! Please! ; A small, young girl (quite antisocial, too) appears at the Park. Yugi And Ryou decide to take her to Yugi's for a few days...since she has no home...And what's her connection with


Crystal: Alright, alright. No flames plllllllllllease. This is my first fic. ¬¬; Mind you I write alot of these fic's...mooooostly with the new character that you're gonna meet in them. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own YuGiOh, Because if I did I would own Bakura personaly..and Ryou....and Yugi...and -mind wanders- Crys-Sama: -smack- DONT LET YOUR MIND WANDER LIKE THAT!!!! Crys: -blink blink- Why not and OW. Crys-sama: ^_^ It's to small to be outside by itself. Crys:...that's so old...-.-; ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
The young child...maybe of 8 years old or so, made her way slowly towards her destination. Her sandals slapping the concrete sidewalk below her.  
  
She kept her head down, and her eyes to the ground...not wanting to make eye contact with anyone, really. She had tried her best to fit in with the rest of the crowd...but her dark purple cloak kind of made her stand out some...  
  
Her cloak's hood was up tightly over her head, preventing anyone from seeing her face, and a few small strands of blonde hair could be seen here and there around the rim of the hood.  
  
A few people stared; though most probably not really meaning to; and cocked an eyebrow at her. Then just continued on their way. She felt their eyes on her...but paid it not attention.  
  
Finally, she reached her point of destination; a small park within the city of Domino. She let of a low sigh of relife and quickened her pace, wanting to be able to sit as soon as possible...  
  
She took a left; entering the park, and walked, almost as if programmed to do so to a large tree on the outer limits of the park. As soon as she reached it, she knelt below it, then put a hand down, gently resting herself to the ground. She turned to where her back was against the tree, and she was looking at the park around her...not that many people were there today.  
  
...  
  
To her, that was a good thing. Then her ears perked up a bit, and she turned her head in the direction of the park entrance. A small group of people had entered the park, and she rolled her eyes, folding her arms up over her chest.  
  
"Great...just what I came here to get away from...people and nosie...."  
  
Though, that wasn't the whole truth. She was afraid of most people, and didn't really appreciate anyone's company. People...in genral...pretty much scared her, to be put lightly. She was quite the shy type, and didn't like being seen by people, with people, or even in the same area as them....you could just call her anti-social.  
  
...Though...she had her reasons...and very good reasons they were...  
  
Once more, she rolled her eyes, trying her best to ignore the group. she pulled her cloak hood down some more, and pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Then she placed her chin on them, closing her eyes...  
  
"..Hey Yug, over there-"  
  
Her head lifted up slightly, and she opened her eyes. She was getting slightly annoyed...Then she looked to whom it was talking...and realized it was that same small group..only they'd gotten closer..and one of them was _pointing_ straight at her.  
  
This made her uneasy...  
  
"Jou! Don't point!" One of them hissed at the one who was pointing...and slapped his hand. 'Jou', as he'd been called, immediatly drew his hand back and gave the girl whom had slapped him a slight glare, then turned back to the younger child...tilting his head side ways a bit.  
  
"What is it, Jonouchi?" The smaller boy asked him, looking up.  
  
The child felt her heart rate increase...and she didn't like being in the spot light...not one bit...people pointing and talking about her...no..she hated it. Too bad she had great hearing...  
  
Jonouchi took a few more steps towards her...probably no less than 20 feet from her now, still keeping his head tilted some.  
  
"That's _it_, Yug." Jou said, pointing once more at the girl...none of them thinking she could see nor hear them talking.  
  
They were dead wrong and were making the poor child extremly nervous and uneasy...  
  
"Huh?" The one he'd called 'yug' looked back up at him, then down to the girl he was pointing at...and for some reason stared...  
  
"...Jonouchi? Something the matter?" A soft scottish accent asked him...and the girl lifted her head up just a hair more...  
  
"No, nothin', Ryou. Just a little confused, that's all. Yugi, what'dya think?" Jou asked, finally revealing Yugi's whole name, and not just "Yug."  
  
"I...I'm not sure, Jonouchi. It looks like a small kid..." Yugi said, then looked up to Ryou, "Do you think so?..." ... As far as the girl could tell, Ryou nodded. Another voice came from behind Ryou.  
  
"That thing....she...he..._it's_ wearing..." He said, his voice seemingly older than the others. ,"...Looks like somethin that Malik creep would wear, don'tcha think Yugi?"  
  
The girl felt cold chills up her back....so Malik was here after all.............. "I...suppose you're right....Honda..." Yugi said...then the girl saw him take a few more steps towards her... "But..perhaps we should ask before we assume...."  
  
She rolled her eyes once more. They were talking of her as if she wasn't even there! Now...not only did that make her a little angry, but also...somewhat uneasy.  
  
Yugi took some more steps towards her..."Hello.....?"  
  
She immediatly lifted up her head, surprising them all. Yugi was still a good ten feet from her, but still wasn't expecting that. Her eyes showed...well...her eyes had never revealed her true emotions. Something about them...So at the moment she was frightened, intemadated, and scared out of her mind from these people. But her eyes...showed something else. Her eyes showed...almost anger...almost crulty...and this shocked them all...  
  
"Yug...she may be a kid...but be careful...I don't like that look on her face..." Jonouchi mumbled, and Yugi merely nodded. Then he greeted her again...  
  
".....Hi-"  
  
"What do you want?!?!?!" She snapped, causing him and the others to jump. Jonouchi, on the other hand, didn't like the others. He grew angry that she'd yelled at Yugi...well, she thought.  
  
He walked past Yugi quickly, and grabbed her shoulder, yanking her up to where she was standing. "Don't yell at him, 'ya brat!" He yelled straight back at her. She felt her frail body tremble, and looked up at his face...He was glaring at her.  
  
"L-lemme go, baka!!!!" She retorted, trying to push him off and away from her. He didn't move, and only tightened his grip on her shoulder, making it almost painful to her.  
  
"Jonouchi...let her down." Yugi said, And the girl turned her gaze over to him.  
  
"Why would _you_ want to help?! You were there right along side him talking about me!" She yelled at him. Yugi flinched....and Jonouchi's eyes widened.  
  
"'Ya heard us...?" He asked hesitantly, letting his grip on her lossen a bit.  
  
"Of COURSE I HEARD YOU! You blonde haired nitwit!" She cried. Jonouchi once more got angry at her.  
  
With a quick motion of his hand, Jonouchi sent her to the ground with a hard slap across the face. The other girl among the group let out a low gasp, and yelled at him.  
  
"KATSUYA JONOUCHI!!!!!!!" The girl cried out. Jonouchi flinched at the sound of his full name, but didn't turn, "You have no right to slap her like that, and she's right- you ARE a baka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryou and Yugi immediatly ran over to the girl, offering hands to help her up...  
  
...  
  
Which she immediatly smacked away.  
  
She pulled _herself_ up. She lifted _herself_ up. And she dusted _herself_ off, before turning to face Jonouchi. "You have no right...to slap me...baka. She-" she pointed to the one whom yelled at him-"-Is right. You're a baka...You come at me, grab me, and slap me after first talking behind my back...that is not fair." She lifted up an accusing finger at him. "You're nothing but a bully!!!!" She yelled at him, before she turned around lightly on one heel, stomping off to an empty bench and sitting there, her arms crossed and her back to them. A scowl across her face.  
  
...Jonouchi blinked a few times...  
  
"She's right, idiot." The girl said. And Jonouchi turned around to face her. "uh-huh. I'm sure the all rightschous Anzu Mazaki would have done this differently, hm? That little brat didn't have the right to snap at Yugi like that, and had no right to yell at me!!"  
  
Anzu rolled her eyes, not trying in the least bit to hide it. "Sure she did. If someone was talking about you behind your back, wouldn't you want to know about it? Or worse yet, you heard them talking about you as if you werent even there?!"  
  
The tallest of them all rolled his eyes now.  
  
"Great. You two bickering again. Why not both of you just take a few deep breath-"  
  
"Honda, it's no use trying to get them to stop." Yugi said, with a slight trace of a laugh. "you stay here with Anzu and Jou, try and keep them from killing one another.... Ryou and I will go talk to her." He said, motioning for the girl. Ryou nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, the girl sat alone on the bench......and a strange sound came from her.  
  
"That one...he only said hello...why...did I snap at him like that?..." She quitely asked herself... Her shoulders were shaking, tears slowly falling onto her lap. "I...should learn...to trust more...-"  
  
"Why yes, you should." Came an undeniably cheerful voice from behind her, causing her to jump...though she managed to keep her place on the bench.  
  
The two boys walked around both sides of the bench, taking seats beside her. She sat there....and tried her best to mantain her temper/slight fear.  
  
She lifted up the sleeve of her cloak to her eyes, drying them. "What do _you_ want." She said, trying to put that scowl back on...but only managed a mournful face....  
  
"...Well....first of all- we'd like to apologize for Jonouchi's behavoir," Said the one on her right...she looked over to him; realizing he's the one who'd 'agreed' with her seconds before...he's also the one with the sccotish accent.  
  
Then she turned her head to the one on her left.  
  
"Yes, sorry about that. Extremly...Jonou- well...I suppose I should say 'we'....were just a little curious...you were sitting all alone-"  
  
"Yea, all alone. That's the way I like it and I'm not gonna change." She said, then lifted her legs up on the bench, once more pulling them to her chest and burrying her head in her legs. "I don't need your apologies. Now just leave me alone and I'll be _fine_."  
  
...  
  
The two boys exchanged glances, and Ryou put a hand on the top of her head comfortingly...Yugi cocking an eyebrow.  
  
'She's gonna rip his arm off....'  
  
"Listen...the least we could do to make up for this is to take you home, alright? To your parents...and perhaps to get a proper introductio-" His words were cut off by the look she gave him when she lifted her head.  
  
'Yup...Iiiiiiiii was right...there goes his arm...'  
  
"Help me?" She asked, in somewhat a mocking tone. Ryou hesitantly nodded. She slowly knocked his hand from her head and slid off the bench, keeping her back to them...  
  
Once more the two boys exchanged glances.  
  
'This is gonna be harder than we thought..........'  
  
She quickly turned around, her face red with anger. "You want to know my name?! Alright then, It's Sakuri! Sakuri Reioh. And I tell you that only because I think it MIGHT get you off my back!!! I DON'T need any help!!! I have made it along on my own for the past 3 years. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I NEED YOUR HELP?!?!?! My parents were killed, and I don't have a home FOR you to take me to!!! Get it?! I don't need your pity, I don't need you empathy, I don't I don't I don't!!!!" She cried out. Yelling at them. Not caring who heard or saw.  
  
She turned her back once more on them, slightly enjoying the look of utter astomishment on their faces...and yet slightly regreting it. Nothing to change it though....  
  
She took a few steps away from them...and felt yet another hand on her.  
  
'Dear god, does Ryou HAVE a death wish?!'  
  
She whirled around, expecting whichever of the two boy's had stopped her from leaving to have a look of anger on their faces...It's not what met her eyes.  
  
Instead, a look of pain and sarrow was in Ryou's eyes as he looked down at her. Then he knelt down to her level...and she stared at him, with slight amasement.  
  
"Please, Sakuri, let me help you, alright?" He said as soft as possible. Yugi just stared...he would help, but at the same time really didn't want to be eaten alive by a vicious, killer 8 year old.  
  
Sakuri (yea, finally her name ish revealed...; Neh..don't mind me. I'm just the innocent little authoress who makes random comments here and there. ^_~ Catch ya later!!!!!!!!!)(-cough- ¬¬ yea..and I'm her 'innocent little' counter part. now, as she was SAYING -hits her over the head with a fan-)(Xx; OW!!! BAKA!!!!...er...a-hem.... oh yes..^_^;;;;;; of course-) Sakuri gazed into his eyes...and felt herself break. She couldn't keep yelling...she couldn't keep trying to scare away the ones who might acctually care...  
  
And she melted.  
  
Her small body went limp, and Ryou caught her before she fell to the ground. He held the small child in his arms, and lifted her up.  
  
"I'm...sorry I yelled at _you_...." She said...using what bit of energy she had left to put emphsas on the word 'you'. Ryou nodded.  
  
"It's alright...don't you worry about a thing. Every thing will be OK now." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ ((muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahhaha. A cliffy!!! ^_~ gah...x.x That word...'cliffy.' You know how MANY FREAKIN TIMES it took me to type it?!? Crys-Sama: T_T; You're such a baka, hakari. Crys: -glare- ¬¬ Yeah. a CURSED baka hakari with teh likes of you around. Crys-sama: -smacks her in the head- Why not tell everyone what you did today, hmmmm? Crys: -grumbles- I..augh...e...tchin.....ire... Crys-sama: I can't heeeeeeeeear you! Crys: -sighs- I caught the kitchen on fire, alright?! I'm a klutz in the kitchen, sheesh...x.x Crys-sama: ^_^ Much better. Crys: -sighs again- Well, thanks for reading. I think I've finally come up with a decent plot line...o.O; Don't forget to R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lot's'o'love! -CRYS-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!))  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


End file.
